The Answer
by Rakki13
Summary: After Mana's death, only Allen's heart can bring him what he truly wants.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN... only the plot of this.**

**Warning: Nothing that's too bad, I think.**

**Notes: Enjoy and ****review****!**

**/**

_**The Answer**_

**/**

As the casket of his late foster father descended under the ground, Allen felt raindrops hit his cheeks, hiding his silent tears. Mana was his god, the man who built his world and the man who was tearing that world apart with his unexpected death.

"It was an accident", the police had told him. Mana Walker had just found his son the perfect gift for Christmas, a book of famous sheet music for the piano. Allen had always loved piano, so he had been looking for music for him. A block from the Walkers' apartment, a drunk driver sped through a red light. Mana Walker was hit and died instantaneously of trauma mixed with blood loss and brain damage on the night of Christmas' Eve, the night before Allen's birthday. There wasn't any chance he would live through that. Not even a miracle could have saved him.

The funeral audience was almost entirely Allen's friends. Only Froi Tiedoll, who was bawling at the moment, was a close acquaintance of Mana. Surprisingly—but yet not—Tiedoll's son, Kanda Yu, wasn't among the sea of black and tears.

Allen has had a crush on him for the longest time, but as much as he loved Kanda, he couldn't help but push the emotion away and focus on the sweet hymn of melancholy being sang by his friends. Allen didn't sing though; his voice gave out two days ago from his sobs.

The rain fell harshly now. Most of the group had pulled out umbrellas, but a few hadn't brought one and shared with their neighbor. Allen didn't have one. His clothes were drenched, and his white hair dripped constantly.

Suddenly, he couldn't feel the rain anymore. He looked up through his eyelashes and saw the underside of an umbrella. Glancing to his right, he saw familiar, dark eyes and long, ebony hair that was free from its usual high ponytail. His voice returned at that moment. "Kanda..."

Kanda didn't say anything. He just studied Allen thoughtfully. Turning back to the covering of the coffin, a whisper escaped his lips. "Don't say anything."

Fingertips brushed Allen's palm, making him flinch. The long, warm, slender fingers interlaced with his. The feeling was gentle, filled with love and care. Slowly, Allen let his body lean into Kanda's. Kanda didn't refuse him, resting his own cheek on the damp head on his shoulder.

A year from now, Allen could picture this scene, and then every year following. He smiled. A new life was born at a funeral.

'_Mana, does that make you happy?_' he thought as his heart slipped free from the ties of mourning and let Kanda steal it away.

In the back of his mind, he hoped to get an answer to that question one day.

**/**

_Ten years later..._

"YUKI! IVORY! DON'T PLAY ON THOSE!"

The two children stuck their tongues out at their raven-haired father, who looked like he might explode. Two slender arms wrapped their way around his waist from behind.

"Yu, calm down... They get that stubbornness from us, you know." Kanda looked over his shoulder at the speaker.

"Moyashi..."

"I thought I told you a long time ago that my name is Allen. It's not a hard name, Bakanda."

"You're insulting yourself now. Isn't that right, _Kanda Aren_?" A smirk graced the older male's face, when he saw the younger one blush. Kanda shot a glance at their twins, who were both five this year. "By the way, you know they're playing on tombstones, right?"

"WHAT?" The 24-year-old let go of the other, heading towards the little ones. "You two better not be playing on people's graves!"

Watching Allen's scolding of the twins from afar, Kanda couldn't help but smile a little. At Allen's call, he walked over and joined the young man he loved and the kids. Hand in hand, the couple walked a very familiar path, with Yuki and Ivory mimicking the action as they followed behind.

They arrived at a slightly eroding stone that sat away from the rest. The twins went around their parents and sat at the sides of the grave, setting down a bouquet of flowers and cards from each of them. Allen let go of his husband's hand and stood in the spot that he stood all those years ago. Hearing a crunch of snow behind him, he relived the day at the funeral with Kanda unconsciously doing what he did that day. Their hands threaded together, and the white-haired boy rested on the 27-year-old's shoulder. A comfortable silence filled the winter air as Kanda supported Allen (in more ways than one) and the twins prayed at their grandfather's gravestone.

Suddenly, the twins grabbed something caught in the snow and ran to Allen's side pulling at his long coat. The two parents looked down questioningly. "What is it?"

In unison, they answered, "A letter for Allen-haha*!"

Taking the envelope that had "Allen (Walker) Kanda", their male mother carefully opened it and pulled out a folder piece of paper. His hands began to tremble for reasons other than the cold. Unfolded, the paper said only one word that made Allen cry tears of joy:

"Yes."

_**fin**_

**/**

*-haha: like "mother" or "mama"

_**Review Please!**_

_**Till Next Time, 13**_

_**PS: In this fic, Mana died when Allen was 13, if you didn't do all the math (He died the day before Allen's birthday, so at the funeral, Allen was 14). They got married when Allen was 18 and Kanda was 21. Also, the twins are biologically theirs and no one else's. Komui mutated Allen's genes into an egg and then used Kanda's... you get the point. (Lenalee happily volunteered to be the surrogate mother and carry the child(ren), much to Komui's unhappiness.) Yuki looks like Kanda, and Ivory looks like Allen, though the eye colors are switched (the names are just random unisex names that related well with Allen and Kanda). I couldn't decide on genders, so that's up to your imagination. They were born on Christmas (like Allen) to 19-year-old Allen and 22-year-old Kanda. Luckily, the two college students had a lot of help and were able to finish school with their degrees.**_


End file.
